Skin pigmentation plays an important role in protecting the body from the harmful effects of ultraviolet rays. Pigmentation involves interactions between epithelial cells, such as keratinocytes, and melanocytes. Melanocytes synthesize melanin in specialized cytoplasmic organelles (melanosomes) and, via dendritic processes, transfer pigment to multiple keratinocytes. Melanin gives the skin its color and photoprotective properties. Degradation or storage of the melanin in the keratinocytes influences the intensity of pigmentation. Nonuniform distribution of melanin causes skin pathologies such as vitiligo, chloasma and ephelis.